A First Time For Everything
by Snoopy.MD
Summary: People say there is a first time for everything; For House and Cuddy, it couldn't be different. College drabble.


**AN: **_Short college drabble. English is not my native language and this is unbeta-ed, so I'm sorry for any mistake. Hope you enjoy ;)_

**A First Time For Everything**

The first time they saw each other was enough for both of them to know they had found something unusual. As soon as he looked up at her, she saw the different sparkle in his sky blue eyes. He didn't looked at her like one of those high school athlets she was used to; boys whose the only thought was what was underneath her blouse. No, this guy looked at her with interest, curiosity and a different, overwhelming, kind of desire. It was almost as if he challenged her. And as soon as he looked up at her, he saw she was completely worth it. The way she looked at him... It wasn't amusement, admiration or even surprise; She was challenged. Slightly annoyed, but challenged. She wasn't anything like the girls he usually met at the frat parties, hanging drunk around his neck, drooling over his blue eyes, his snarky humor and his defined body. No, she was smart, fierce; He could see it by only looking into her stormy eyes, which stared back at him while her brain worked frantically to find the right answer for his smartass comment. At that right moment, they both knew there was something different there. Something special.

Their first actual conversation was only to confirm their previous assumptions. She officially met the brilliant and equally rebel med student who was already a legend; He met the determinated and beautiful freshman who dreamed to go as far as she could. He made sexual innuendoes; She gave smart comebacks. And with all the bickering and the sexual tension, they've actually enjoyed each other's company. He loved to tease her, glad to know she wouldn't take his crap; And she secretly loved his teasing and stupid comments, even though she would roll her eyes at it. For that moment, while the talked, the whole world had disappeared, even though they were in room full of students. For each other, they were the only thing that mattered.

The first time they danced had felt like a movie, as stupid as it might sound. The lights went down as the slow song started to play. They fit in each other's arms almost instantly. She felt his strong hands grab her hips firmly through the black silk material of her dress, as her arms enfold his shoulders, covered by his classic leather jacket. At first, it felt awkward, but soon they relaxed in each other's embrace. He brought her closer, smelling the sweet sent in her hair, while she laid her head in his shoulders, as if longing for a kind of safety only he could provide. And so they swayed, one step forward, two steps back; Just like that, they would dance, forever.

The first time they kissed had felt desperate somehow. The dance could no longer satisfy their souls, and suddenly their need for each other was bigger than any insecurity. So they decided to just give in to this urge they had been feeling for as long as they could remember. He tightened his grip on her waist as he felt her delicated hands come to caress his jaw. Their lips touched lightly before they could finally let all the walls come down as their mouths collided with passion. Passion that had felt almost like true love.

At the first time they had sex everything else had been reduced to nothing. All they could do was touch, taste and feel. While their soft, sweaty skin mashed together, he felt her lips crash hungrily against his strong chest, as his hands traveled gently but determinate through her naked body. The sweet nothings whispered breathless through her ajar lips voiced how much they need each other; not only that night, but always. They would be in each other's body, mind and soul, for the rest of their lives.

The next day she went to her classes with a smile on her lips. She wanted to show the world how happy she was, how happy he had made her. A few hours later, he was going to her dorm with the same smile on his own lips. As much as he didn't like to admit it, she made him that happy too. And that was why he was going to walk to her, to tell her that he wanted her to be his girlfriend, that he was willing to throw his wild life through the window if the prize was having her by his side. Then his phone rang and it all fell apart. He turned around and left to never come back. That night, she barely slept waiting for him, thinking that maybe he would call, maybe he would come by. Yes, he would come, she knew he would. Except he never did. And that was the first of many times Gregory House would break Lisa Cuddy's heart.


End file.
